A New Light
by FallenAngel82495
Summary: the two men i loved had walked in and out of my life just like that but when I looked across the way into two light caramel/chocolate eyes all the months i spent heartless and broken had vanished and all i saw was him, and his gorgeous brown eyes"
1. Anxiety

I'm currently laying in bed staring at the ceiling, the only thing I can think about is the nagging sound of the raindrops on the rooftop _drip, drip, your no good for me, I don't want you._ I had to shake the haunting words filling my head. The memory plaguing my being, I looked at the clock and from the darkness in the room I could tell that it was still early morning the clock read 5:00 am. After about a half an hour of staring at the ceiling and wallowing in self pity I threw my legs over the bedside maybe a little to fast because I had to adjust my eyes from the head rush. I walked over to the mirror and looked at a girl with lifeless brown eyes, pale skin, and dark circles under her eyes she looked like she had been suffering from sleep deprivation and had lost a lot of weight and the sad part is it took me a while to finally admit to myself that this girl in the mirror was in fact myself.

I sighed at the image and made my way to the door I opened it slowly in fear I might wake Charlie, the small hallway that led to our upstairs bathroom was still a little dark so I carefully walked down the slender walk way not wanting to go to the emergency room like last year before prom when I had that incident with jame……. A single tear spilled from my eyes I couldn't think about that not now. I made my way into the small bathroom and walked over the shower pulling the curtain back and twisting the knob for the hot water I stepped away while the hot steam filled the air I stripped off my shirt and sleeping pants and walked over to the mirror taking my hair tie out of my brown locks. I finished undressing and stepped into the shower turning the red knob and making it as hot as I could stand it, I could feel it burning my skin but it only felt numb now a days I cant really feel anything ,that or I don't want to feel anything. I soaked my hair with the scolding hot water and grabbed my strawberry shampoo I popped open the lid and squeezed some into my hand, as I rubbed the shampoo into my scalp and lather up my hair I couldn't help but let my mind wander remembering the time I stood in the shower doing the very same thing but this time Edward wasn't just another room away I couldn't just walk out of the shower and have him here with me. By the time I came back to reality my hair was like straw from the shampoo and I collapsed onto the shower tiles I pushed my knees up to my chest and rested my head down on them feeling that this was the only place I could cry and not know which water droplets are actually my own tears.

I had been crying so long when I was finally interrupted with a knock on the door

"Bella? Are you okay sweetheart?"

"yeah dad I'm fine" what else could I say 'hey dad I've been sitting on the shower floor for about three hours now crying my eyes out so hard that their actually sore and swollen' no I don't think so "okay, well I have to head to work maybe you could go down to la push Billy tells me Jake has been wanting to see you" Jake wanted to see me I know he has feelings for me but could I ever really love again? I don't think its fair that the day after Edward left mike, Eric, and Tyler all asked me out like I hadn't just gotten my heart broken by my one and only love. My thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ring of a phone I stumbled over to the phone and read the called ID "Black, Billy" I picked It up "hello?" a deep gruff voice answered me on the other end of the line

"hey Bella what's up?" his voice was laced with concern like he knew I was moping around "um.. You know hanging out around the house doing absolutely nothing"

He started laughing on the other end of the line "well as long as your hanging around the house doing nothing why don't you come over to my house and we can hang out and do nothing together?" I started giggling and surprised myself it's been quite a while since I've smiled let alone laughed. "okay Jake ill come over and do nothing with you" I heard and exasperated sigh on the other end "great! Come down as soon as you can Billy and Charlie are going fishing later so I wont have any company" I could almost see him pouting "okay Jake I'm getting in the truck now" I said as I was walking to the coat rack and picked up my keys "okay ill see ya" I said as I stepped into the truck

"okay ill see you in a little while" I hung up the phone and starting driving for the boarder to la push, about twenty minutes passed when I got to jakes house stepping out of the truck and walking up the slender sidewalk and admiring the small little red brick house when I got the wind knocked out of me I opened my eyes and found myself in a bear hug tight in Jacobs grasp I swear he grew again at least 5 inches since I last saw him which was four days ago "nice to see you to Jake" I managed to choke out he began laughing and then set me on my feet "hey bells what's up?" I stared up at his face noticing his smooth features for the first time. When you think about it Jake was really good looking his features were so delicate almost feminine but masculine all at the same time. Jakes awkward coughing sent me back to reality he was looking down at me with a confused expression I just shook it off and walked past him into the house.

The day was going by quick maybe a little to quick, me and Jake had watched TV and I had made us lunch which Jake ate like a cow at one point in time I actually thought he was going to swallow his fork. We walked out on the beach line and talked and soon Charlie was home and going fishing with Billy but after Billy and Charlie came back Charlie suggested we go home and of course I agreed, today had really tuckered me out.

But something that scared me was when I hugged Jacob it felt uneasy and he was burning up, after I pulled back from the hug I looked up into his eyes to find weird swirls of caramel were swimming through his almost black eyes. I looked into his eyes and saw worry I knew something was up and for some reason I had a feeling this was the very last time I would ever be this close or even friends with "my" Jacob.


	2. AN: i know im sorry i hate these to

I'm really sorry to have to do this but I had to write and authors note because its been like two days and I haven't updated I'm sorry its been really hard cause I just started school again I had to write and essay on the third day but I promise to get a chapter out to you tomorrow and I realize I could have done better on the first chapter its just I wanted to get it out to you guys to see what you thought I love all you guys who read my stories and I hope you like them promise they will get better, well I promise to get a chapter out tomorrow whether it be short or long I promise you thanks guys!


	3. Finding out

**sorry for not updating for like five days my friend got on my ass and started telling me to put up the chapter its not really that great i know but as i said its really hard the first couple chapters around chapter four it should get better oh and me and my friend imani otherwise known as Aliah Night will be teaming up and writeing a new story so look for it its called "why didn't i know"**

**be patient with me guys thank you so much for not criticising my first few chapters the first ones really suck for me i dont think they live up to what im trying to do but i promise to make them better and yeah i have school so probably every two days or so you will get a new chapter but if this story dosent get some more of reviews im taking it off so if your one of the few people who like my story you better review or ill virtually kick your ass lol**

* * *

it had been about a week since I last saw Jacob I had called him and even talked to Billy but every time I would try the excuse was Jacob was sick, it made no sense surely if he was sick for a week they would have taken him to the hospital.

it was about 4:30 in the afternoon and Charlie should be getting home around five I decided I should start dinner.

I opened up the refrigerator and all I saw was leftover fish with a sigh I brought it out and heated it up for him.

I never was a big fan of fish ill tell you that, but when you have a father who's life is fishing you kinda have to learn to like it.

when the plastic wrap was off the fish I started to gut and skin it let, me tell you its not my favorite part of cooking fish.

I always had a problem with the eyes it kinda creeps me out, it seems like they're looking at you the whole time you cook it.

the front door sent me out of my thoughts as I heard Charlie open and close it and his loud footsteps bang across the linoleum floor.

I heard him take his gun belt off and hang it up, I set the plate of fish on the table just as he walked through the archway of the kitchen.

"that smells great bells" Charlie was never a man of many words he just sat down and ate his dinner.

He told me about the day at work, and about how a little boy called the department and then hung up and of course they had to send the fire trucks and police cruisers and everything his mom was pissed.

when he was done he thanked me and went to go watch his nightly sports game as I slipped off to my room to finish my essay in biology.

after two hours of boring anatomies and bone marrows I finally finished, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to Jacob I closed the book and set it on my dresser and walked into the bathroom.

why would Jacob not want to see me? and why has he been sick for a week?, has he really been sick or has he just been blowing me off?

I looked in the mirror at a sad faced girl not taking the time to go into detail about how horrible I looked. I walked over to the shower and turned it on.

I stripped my clothes off once again, and stepped into the scolding hot water I took my time thinking about Jacob and Edward makes comparisons and asking my self questions about the two why were they so different but so alike at the same time?

after my shower it was about 10 o'clock I decided I had, had enough of cat naps so I laid down and attempted to go to sleep sitting there in the dark at one point and time I had finally drifted off into a dream or should I say nightmare

_Dream:_

"_I was walking through the woods it was dark and foggy, slightly to chilly for my tank top and sleep pants I traveled down what looked like the path Edward had taken me when he said goodbye right then and there the tears had threatened to spill. Then I heard a rustling in the trees Edward stepped out sharp teeth, and cloak when I realized this was the dream I had, had about Edward after Jacob told me about the legends he looked at me hungrily. a loud roar sounded in the distance, this was new this had not happened in the other dream. My head snapped in the direction of the sound I looked back at Edward to notice he was looking to with fear on his face whether it be for my life or his he was scared. A big russet colored wolf flew out of the dark wood and flew into Edward sending them both into the forest I ran after them screaming. "no don't hurt him" I didn't know at the time who I was yelling at but I felt I knew this creature personally. I came to a stop when I heard another sound Eco through the forest it was Edward screaming my name in agony I started to sob this creature was killing "my" Edward. my head snapped in the direction of what sounded like a dog sniff, and found myself staring back into a pair of eyes that were so familiar looking it scared me coal black eyes with caramel swimming through carelessly that's when I awoke with a jolt"_

I woke up with sweat on my brow and breathing so heavily a normal person might think I was having a heart attack. I looked at the clock and it read 5:30 great I sighed and threw the covers back knowing there was no way I was going back to sleep.

I pressed the button on my ancient computer and it hummed to life or more like groaned, I surfed the web on werewolves and read it all from top to bottom and only one name came to my head _Jacob_ unless I was going crazy "my" Jacob was a werewolf_._

it was about seven o'clock and I decided no matter how early it was I would call and leave a message I picked up the phone and dialed the number it rang about 3 times when the answering machine picked up "hello you've reached the black residence were not in or cant reach the phone right now please leave a message after the beep"

"hey Billy its Bella yeah I know you don't want me to call and I know why Jacob being sick is just a phony excuse for me not talking to him, I'm not stupid remember I used to run with vampires so the next time you try to slip a mythical secret past me its not going to work tell Jacob that I know that he's a werewolf and all his friends are to so that's all I wanted to say bye bye."

after the phone call it felt like a I had a large weight lifted off my shoulder's it was about 7:30 so I headed off to school. the load roar of my trucks engine sounded through my ears as I pulled up to my school what I saw was Jacob black leaning up against his big black motorcycle.

he had grown since the last time I saw him, he was probably over six foot five now he wore a tight black t-shirt and faded grease stained jeans no doubt from working on his car

once he saw me pull up to the school I saw a disappointed look on his face but behind the façade I saw bits of "my" Jacob still on his face.

I stepped out of my truck and grabbed my bag locked the door and started walking down the parking lot to the front door of school totally ignoring Jacob.

he seemed to notice I wasn't going to give in and talk to him so easily and made his way over to me after kicking up the kick stand on his bike.

"Bella" I turned around at the sound of his gruff voice and was stunned at his features once again he was so much different from Edward but just a beautiful. I looked up at his face once again and waited for an explanation his disappointed expression slowly turned into a smile

"how did you know Bella?" I knew what he was talking about.

"I used to run with vampires remember?" I saw the playfulness leave his eyes and a low growl rumble in his throat I decided not to ask.

"so Jacob anything you wanted to say to me or are we just gonna stand here all day, you know I have school today" the boyish smirk returned to his face without warning he grabbed my arm and flew to his motorcycle started the engine and flew to the border I was still to stunned to realize I had just skipped school, left my truck there, and just rode a motorcycle which my father had already warned me millions of times that it was to dangerous

By the time we got to his house it was about lunch time we parked the bike and when I looked up I saw some one I really didn't wanna see

* * *

**oh i know its boring and once again i left you on a ciffy but work with me people im just starting to write this is my first chapter fanfic I've only written one shots so love all my readers**

**R&R! PLEASE! **

**Brandee PEACE OUT!**


	4. A New Light

**hey guys okay for my next chapter I'm getting a beta or an editor to edit my stories so that they can check my grammar and stuff. anyways i got a couple good reviews last chapter and i really appreciate it guys keep the reviews coming. it really helps me want to write more. so on with the story i wont keep you guys waiting any longer.**_

* * *

_

_Previous chapter in a new light: By the time we got to his house it was about lunch time we parked the bike and when I looked up I saw some one I really didn't wanna see_

* * *

Standing there gun and all was Charlie with a murderous expression on his, god how I wish I never got on this bike. Charlie stared me down like one of his prisoner and lifted up his right hand and motioned with his finger for me to come there.

I heard Jacob gulp, I unwrapped my arms from Jacobs torso and lifted myself off of the bike, I slowly walked word Charlie with my head down like a guilty child just getting caught with their hands in the cookie jar before dinner.

When I finally got to Charlie he wrapped his arm around my shoulders not saying a word and led me into the blacks house, with Jacob right on our tail when we stepped into the kitchen Billy was sitting there at the kitchen table glaring at something behind me I figured right away it was Jacob.

Charlie led me to the kitchen table and sat me down and made his way to the other chair and then just when I thought the silence would kill me he spoke.

"I got a call from the school today" shit then I remembered they called each parent who's children weren't attending to class or didn't show up on the attendance list.

"Bells what the hell were you thinking I know you remember me telling you how dangerous motorcycles are, and you" he said looking pointedly at Jacob

"You must have learned something knowing me for all of these year Jacob, I told you numerous times how dangerous motorcycles were and you still seem to resist my warnings and also take my daughter with you for your little thrill ride" I'm sure my cheeks were so flushed with guilt and embarrassment my face red.

"I'm sorry sir I was clearly not thinking" Charlie looked at Jacob then at me and sighed

"I don't want to hear of you two not being at school again nor do I wan to see on a motorcycle, if it just so happens to happen to again there will consequences am I clear?"

"yes dad" I said clearly embarrassed for my actions

"yes sir" Jacob and I walked out of the room heads down and arms crossed behind our backs once we reached the backyard Jacob turned to me and all the information about Jacob being a werewolf had finally hit me full force.

With a huff I dropped myself down on a dusty old lawn chair in Jacobs garage, I turned to see Jacob looking at me when he noticed I caught him he smiled and ran a hand through his newly cropped hair.

"so……." Jacob started off clearly not knowing what to talk about

"you wanna know a little bit about us werewolves" I chuckled and turned my back to him staring at some of the tools hanging on the wall

"sure" I didn't bother to turn around I just sat up a little and prepared to listen

"well" Jacob started off with a dramatic voice I rolled my eyes and giggle

"I guess the only thing I could tell you that you could remotely understand is imprinting"

"imprinting what the hell is that?" I was totally lost for words wasn't that like when a baby bird sees an object for the first time it bonds with it, what does that have to do with werewolves? He chuckled and continued

"well imprinting for wolves is kind of like falling madly in love except there's more to it, when we meet our soul mate or our true love we can never be separated from them its like a chain a bond that cant be broken by anyone who has ever come into his or her life its more or less an addiction." "_like a drug_" I though t instantly the hole started to rip open and seep tears and longing. I had been Edward drug, I was like an addiction for him I was his forbidden fruit. Jacob continued

"it only happens to some of us"

"has it happened to you?" I asked silently hoping that he might feel for me the way I was just realizing I felt for him

"nope" he said stressing on the "P" my heart instantly dropped into my stomach and I felt the hole rip more.

" do you know anyone who has?" he looked over at me and smiled I tried to do the same but I could feel that I didn't touch my eyes.

"Yes actually I do, two of my pack brothers have imprinted, you know Sam and Emily she was his imprint. And my friend Quil imprinted." he looked like he was about to say more but knew better

"Who did he imprint on?" I couldn't help but ask

"promise you wont judge before I explain?" he looked down at me with hopeful eyes

"yes"

"well, Quil imprinted on Emily's niece Claire" wait wasn't Claire like two my eye brows raised with disbelief he sighed

"your judging" he interrupted my thoughts

"I know, I'm sorry, but isn't that a little creepy to you I mean Claire's two and Quil is like what sixteen?"

"well its nothing romantic not yet, you see once you've found your imprint you would do or be anything for them if Claire needed a friend he would be there and if Claire just needed a big brother or protector Quil will be there when she needs him" I looked at him with understanding in my eyes.

I sighed and looked at the analogue clock hanging on the wall in his garage and decided it was time to head home it was past eight thirty and surprisingly I was quite tired. I got up said my goodbyes and followed Charlie out to the car.

And as I laid my head down on that pillow and tried to let sleep find me all I could think about was Jacob and his amazing smile, but also the feeling that he could never feel the same way about me as I felt for him.

I felt hot tears seep through my eyes and down my cheeks, this was just another Edward incident only this was Jacob instead. Somewhere in the night sleep took me because the next time I woke up light was shining through my window and my cheeks were dry and stiff from crying my eyes were swollen and red two.

I swung my legs out from under the covers and stumbled down the stairs and through the kitchen to that damn coffee machine, I hate making coffee it takes to long and by the time its done your so annoyed you don't need it anymore because your already awake but the worst part is now your tired and cranky.

The little ding on the coffee maker signaling it was done sent me out of my rampage, I walked over with my mug and poured in some coffee, but thinking twice got out another mug and started making breakfast for Charlie.

I was busy frying up the eggs when Charlie stumbled down the stairs eyes lidded with sleep. I set down the plate complete with sausage, eggs, and….. Ding! Toast. He quickly drank his coffee and ate his breakfast while looking for the paper. I stood up and looked at the calendar but what shocked me was the date.

_June 7__th__ 2008 _was it really the last day of senior year? No it couldn't be, it cant be Edward…_he_ hadn't left that long ago had he?

Has it really been two years?

"dad?" he looked up at me from above the frayed edges of what was the paper

"is today really graduation?" I asked dreading the answer he looked at me with tear clouded eyes apparently this was going to be one of those day Charlie will call me his little girl and pretend I'm never going to want to see him again ughhh!

"why yes it is, my baby girl Is all grown up" he said with proud eyes, this information still wasn't clicking to me how in the world could it already be gradation? Maybe it was that zombie state of mine left me without memory.

"we should get going if you don't want to miss the ceremony" Charlie looked at me with hopeful eyes I sighed and made my way upstairs

I went over to the mirror I decided to just leave my hair down for today, I walked over to my closet and opened up this fashion less monstrosity. Picked out a nice pair of medium blue jeans, and nice blue blouse to go with it.

Once I was done dressing I heard my dads cruiser running. I looked out the window and saw Charlie waving me down to the car.

As I headed down the stairs and out the door I couldn't help but look back at everything that had happened over the past couple of years.

I'd gained friends, lost friends, and I had also had the best love story I could have asked for. Some memory's good and some bad. But the thing that hit me the most was the fact that all of this was over.

All of this dilly dallying around and going out with friends. It was time for me to settle down and go to college. But who am I kidding who calms down once you get to college. Wow just even thinking the word made me think back.

I hopped into the car , buckled me seat belt and waited for my moment of truth. A we rode up to the school people were swarming every nook and cranny of the parking lot, as well as the gymnasium.

I stepped out of the car and made my way to the back door of the gym with Charlie trailing inches behind me.

All of this information hadn't really hit me until I walked under the arch of my past and stepped over the threshold of my future this was the end.

Jessica shrill squeal sent me out of my life starting epiphany.

"BELLA! Aren't you excited were seniors. it's the end of the road." I couldn't help but shed a tear at the thought would I ever see jess or Angela again ?

"yeah jess it great" my disappointment leaking through the sentence. Now they were lining us up behind the podium, and I could see Charlie in the back along with Billy and Jake.

"Jessica Stanley, Bella Swan" Mr. Banner was reading off our names I looked into the crowd as I shook Mr. Banners hand and took my diploma.

People cheered and screamed as their children and friends received their certificates and walked off stage into a new start. Pretty soon before I knew it the after party was over and we were released into what I call the wild.

Charlie hadn't said a word since this morning but you could tell he wanted to. I just think the tears would betray him.

I noticed on our way back home we weren't exactly headed for home.

"Charlie where are we going?" Charlie had a smile on his face

"well Billy and Jake are having the la push kids over for a end of the school year bonfire" oh why didn't I think of that, they never had regular parties it was always a bonfire.

"okay. Do you know who's all going?" Charlie's smile turned to confusion

"um….. No just some of Jake's friends some of them are your age. But a few of them are Jacobs" the only one that was Jacob's age was Quil I think.

"oh. Okay"

Jacobs POV

I was so excited about the bonfire I would finally get to see Bella again. I know its only been a few hours, but even if a I haven't imprinted on her she's literally my moon and stars.

We were standing in the front yard when my old friend Talia pulled up in her dads old car, followed by chief swan and Bella. I couldn't get my mind of her she is so beautiful and wh-

"hi Jake" my thoughts were interrupted by Talia I looked down into the most beautiful hazel eyes I had ever seen, even prettier than Bella's deep brown orbs. Oh no it cant be I cant imprint no!

But I couldn't look away from her face she was so beautiful.

No!, Bella's the one you love. I was getting caught up in her silk like blonde hair, her tan skin, and her deep hazel eyes. I couldn't deny it anymore she was the one for me. I only hope Bella could understand that.

Sam POV

I couldn't help but smile with pride as I watched Jacob imprint on his old friend Talia, I knew it would happen for him one day.

I heard a strangled sob come from around the corner and that's when I saw Bella.

Her face was twisted and there was a heartbroken expression on her face.

I instantly felt my heart brake for this poor girl. Jacob had led her on and then dumped her, just like the leach had done.

Bella POV

I watched Jacob's eyes fill with love as he gazed down at the young girl that was obviously much prettier than me. I felt the hole in my chest rip back open.

A strangled sob left my mouth as I darted for the woods. Hoping to leave behind the heartbreak but that never came.

As made it safely into the confines of the dew covered trees my foot caught in what I could only imagine was a root. I was falling head first for the forest floor. Preparing myself for the pain, but instead a was caught by two very strong arms.

And when I looked up I found myself staring into the most gorgeous caramel like eyes I had ever seen.

* * *

**soooooo what do you guys think? **

**OH! and anyone know who's gorgeous caramel eyes she is looking into? hmmmm? dont know only i know mwahhahaha (sorry i kinda spazed out there) anyway when you review tell me who you think it is. **

**Brandee OuT!**


	5. Cant Help But Fall For You

**hey guys i hope you like this chapter i worked on it all day, and if theres a few mistakes in it im sorry i didnt re read it k? **

**i really hope this chapter is interesting enough for you. and if you dont like sexuality and sexual situations then stop reading after this chapter because there will be lemos in this story and i hope to bring this story into many chapters although im in school still so you have to give me some slack because my teachers are hard asses when it comes to homwork **

**so i hope you like it and i hope it makes you want to read more**

**

* * *

**

Embry POV

I was walking through the woods, on my way to Jacob's bonfire party when I heard sobbing.

I spotted the most beautiful girl running through the forest.

Her hair was a medium colored mahogany color. Her eyes were the most deep colored brown I had ever seen. They looked like orbs of chocolate I could swim in for hours.

She looked to be about five foot four, at least two feet shorter than myself. A shrill shriek sent me out of my daze as I saw the beautiful angel falling head first for the forest floor.

I ran as fast as I could and caught her in my arms. She was startled for a moment but then relaxed in my grasp. She looked up slowly from the ground into my eyes and I found myself face to face with the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

I was stunned, she looked at me through those big chocolate pools. Her cheeks turned the color of strawberries.

Which I found appropriate since she reeked of sweet smelling strawberries. She was so beautiful, and smelled so sweet it was sinful.

It hit me to fast to even consider that she was my imprint. But now I knew she was the one for me. I wanted to break the silence and end this torture but I couldn't fine the words.

"hi" oh great, way to go Embry. that's the way to win the girl of your dreams over. If it was even possible her cheeks got even redder

"hey" she replied in a faint whisper that if I wasn't a werewolf I probably wouldn't have even heard it.

"hey, do you know where Jake is?" I saw her eyes tear up, oh yeah another point for team Embry, you jackass!

"um, yeah I think he's back at his house" she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"oh…. Okay um, what are you doing out here?" oh yeah this is just the way to strike up a conversation with a beautiful woman.

"um… I needed some fresh air" I needed to know who this woman was obviously she was a friend of jakes.

"BELLA!" the mysterious angel looked over her shoulder in panic, at the sound of chief swans voice. Wait!

Was this Bella swan?, was this the chiefs daughter! Aww shit! I always have to be the one to get into the most trouble don't I?

Charlie will probably kill me before he lets me get to know Bella. Jesus, what are the odds?

"WHAT?" my angel replied. We started walking toward the edge of the forest. When we came to the of the brush we saw everybody standing there.

Including Jacob giving some Ugly blonde Bimbo goo goo eyes. ugggh! What an idiot he is Bella was the one Jacob had been in lone with and then feel in love with that piece of scum.

that's probably the reason she was crying. I cant believe he would give such an innocent, beautiful girl like Bella away.

"hey guys" I acknowledged my friends and walked over to Sam to talk to him about Bella.

"hello Embry" Sam greeted me with suspicion in his voice. I decided to just get down to it

"okay look Sam-" he cut me off

"I know Embry, you imprinted on Bella. It's not that hard to see you know. Especially the glares your

getting from Jacob." that set me off. How dare he think he has the right to just dump her and then get jealous when some one else wants to take her and make her feel beautiful.

I don't know, but the one thing I do know is I have to get to know Bella its like a magnet pulling me to her. I needed to know everything about her.

Bella POV 

I didn't know who he was but every time I looked at him its as if all the heartache I had endured just disappeared. He was like my safe harbor.

I couldn't get my mind off of him. He was so tall, and his hair was like black silk. His skin was fair but rough. And when he held me I could smell the manliness and musk just rolling off of him.

If I didn't know any better I'd say he was even more beautiful then Edward. I stopped and realized that it didn't hurt me anymore to say or think his name. whoever this man was he was utterly and completely my savior.

"Bella?" I turned around and noticed "he" was standing there looking at me. He was so beautiful, what do you say to a guy like that.

"uhh…yes?" Stupid! Ugggh!

"sorry for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Embry" Embry? What a beautiful name. focus Bella!

"hello Embry. I suppose you already know my name." he laughed and ran a hand through his chin length hair

"uh.. Yeah." he laughed nervously. If anyone needed to be nervous it was me. I had just made a fool of myself to this gorgeous man five minutes ago.

"well. Um. I know this is unexpected but I was just wondering if you would like to sit with me by the fire when they tell our legends."

"our" legends was he Quileute? Does this mean he's a werewolf to? Oh my god Bella. This handsome man just asked you to sit with him by the fire and your thinking whether or not he's a mythical creature.

"sure, absolutely" don't sound to desperate!

"great! Come on their about to start" he grabbed my hand a little to hard and yanked me to the far end of the fire. As we past Jake I saw him and that blonde girl. He shot a dirty look at Embry when we ran past. Embry stuck his tongue out at him, which made me laugh.

We sat down and he wrapped his arm around me as if we were dating. It felt so right, I was still trying to get used to his smell. And how warm he was it was like being wrapped up in a thermal blanket. It was nice, I caught a glance at my father with his eyebrows raised and a slight smile on his face.

I didn't expect him to take me falling in love again so easily. But maybe because he was a friend of Billy's it was different. As I sat there looking at his flawless features they told they're legends. But honestly I didn't hear a thing all I cared about was the man sitting beside me.

As the night ended, and the fire died Embry and I got to know more about each other. I learned more personal things about him, like he has a half brother although he doesn't know who because apparently his father had had an affair.

He learned that I had had I previous romantic relationship with a vampire, because I also found out he was in fact a werewolf. And if this information wasn't enough for me to cram into my brain he also decided it would be okay to spring the info on me that he imprinted on me tonight.

Oh goody. Where do I begin to fix this mess that I call my life. of course I like him maybe even love him, but am I ready for this kind of commitment.

"Bella. You don't have to say yes right away. Just let me take you out tomorrow. And then we'll take it from there. I know it's a little soon for me to say this, and I don't want to scare you away. But I'll wait for you."

With that I couldn't hold back. You could see it in his eyes that he cared about me a lot. He even looked more serious than Edward.

"Bella?" my father was calling me back to the cruiser. From the shade of the sky it looked to be about 9 o'clock

" I'm coming dad!" I yelled before I hoped up. But knowing me I had to stumble ruining my attempt at a smooth exit

"pick me up at seven" I said before I pecked him on the lips and left swiftly to the car. I looked back at his stunned face and giggled when I noticed he was touching his lips. I guess he felt the static to when my lips touched his for the very first time. They were soft and warm but they had that roughness to them that made me weak at the knees.

Hell I wasn't going with beautiful, or cute he's just fine as hell. I could the blush returning to my cheeks. Damn I couldn't even think dirty without my blush betraying me. As I approached the cruiser Charlie gave me a curious glance. I shook it off though I knew I would have an interrogation on the way home.

Charlie was creeping so slowly down the street I thought it would kill me

"so who was the big guy you were hanging out with?" oh great not he's labeled as the "big guy"

"uh… that was Embry dad, one of jakes friends" I knew he wouldn't buy that so let the questions begin

"dad um…. Would it be okay if I went out with Embry tomorrow?" I shut my eyes tight and crossed my fingers. Charlie sighed

"yeah I guess just be back before 11 okay?" wow didn't think it would go that well

"uh yeah sure dad, of course." soon we got home and as usual I dismissed myself up to my room for my shower and maybe some reading.

After my shower I put on my sleeping shorts that were a little to short for my liking. And my favorite camisole that was dark blue with baby blue polka dots on it ,and it had white lace around the neckline. I walked around the corner and said goodnight to Charlie. But the game was on so I doubt he even knew exactly what I said.

I snuggle myself up in the warm covers and some time before sleep took me I thought of Embry and his beautiful smile.

My wakeup call consisted of blinding streaks of sunlight through my bedroom window and birds who for the life of me would not shut the hell up. I decided to get up and start my day when a huge idiotic gin pasted itself on my face. Today was the day Embry was taking me out, I didn't know where but he was.

I made my way down the stairs to find Charlie still in his clothes from the night before, the TV on, and him snoring like a bear. Sighing I shut the TV off and went to make breakfast. By the time I was done I had made cinnamon pancakes, and bacon. Charlie groaned and plopped down in the seat. I set the stuff down for him and he began to shovel the stuff down like some body was going to take it away from him.

"dad you know, you should really stop sleeping on the couch, its bad for you back." he looked up at me with a guilty look.

"sorry Bells, it was a good game and I just fell asleep." sighing I took his plate when he finished and put it in the sink.

"so dad you have to go to work today?" It's going to drive me crazy having to wait till 7 in the afternoon for him.

"work? Oh yeah I do. You gonna be okay here or do you want me to stay home with you until your date" as tempting as that was I was a big girl now , and I had to do laundry anyway. I also had to go to the grocery store .

"no dad. I have to do laundry and go to the grocery store. Ill be okay here honest" I chuckled and Charlie stood up got dressed and headed out the door. Now what to do first I decided I should go to the grocery store and get what I needed.

As I pulled up to the local food market, which being forks wasn't that large. I stepped out of the truck carefully as though not to hurt myself. I grabbed a cart when I got in and started my list.

I grabbed milk, eggs, flour, oil, and everything we needed for the fridge. I was hoping on going to college soon and I didn't want to leave Charlie high and dry. I finished up quickly and headed out.

As soon as I steeped in the door I hung up my keys and filled up our almost empty refrigerator with the new groceries. When I was done with that I more or less ran up the stairs and put on my working around the house clothes which consisted of cotton shorts and a tank top. I headed into the laundry room and did a load of clothes.

While the second load was spinning out I walked into the living room and tidied up the place a little bit. I fixed up the pillows on our old blue couch that Charlie had sprawled everywhere from the game last night.

I brought in all the dishes he had used and washed them. And went to go put the clothes In the drier. After all the laundry was done it was about four in the afternoon and I still had about three whole hours.

I brought the now empty hamper back to my room and filled up my closet with my clean clothes.

I started to tidy up my room when I looked at the clock. Shit! It was six and I still have to get ready.

I ran up to my closet surprisingly without tripping when I realized what should I wear?!

Is it formal is it jeans and a t-shirt?

I was hopelessly lost. That when I just pulled out my nicest blouse and a pair of faded jeans. If this wasn't good enough than I wouldn't be going. There is no way I'm letting him spend that kind of money on me.

I walked to the bathroom stripped off my clothes and took a shower. I turned off the water stepped out and wrapped my hair up. I walked over to the door and took my robe off its hook. I wrapped it around myself and tied it.

I walked over to the mirror and opened up the drawer under the sink and pulled out the blow drier and the hair curler.

After my hair was dried and curled just slightly I added some eyeliner and just a hint of light brown eye shadow and a thin layer of clear lip gloss. By the time I was done it was about 6:30 I hurried into my room and slipped on my jeans. I untied my robe and put on my favorite bra, and slipped on my blouse and buttoned it up.

When I was all ready and dressed it was seven o'clock and being right on time I heard a soft knock on the door. Racing down the stairs I reached the door and yanked it open. Standing their in all his glory was Embry, his silk like black hair and his fair tan skin. His bright smile is what made my breath caught.

"hey, Bella you ready?" was I ready? Ha! More than he will ever know

"yeah just let me grab my house keys" I walked over the hook with my keys on it and slipped them into my pockets. He slipped his hand in mine and led me to his car which just like my truck wasn't very extravagant. But the car didn't matter to me. The thought was what counted. He opened up the passenger side and I slid in carefully and he shut he door gently. He walked over to his side with a grace I wish I could have. But hey the small amount of time he turned around gave me a perfect view of his ass. Aghh! Stop Bella!

"so, are you going to tell me where we're going" I asked him although knowing he most likely wasn't going to tell me

"nope" he stated simply with a smug smirk on his face

"as we were driving I noticed we passed the sigh that said we were entering La Push I wondered why were heading back here?

We came to a stop in front of a red brick house a little bit bigger than the blacks. Embry stepped out of the car and made his way over to the passenger side. He opened up the door and held his arm out for me to take. I greedily took It and let him escort me to what I could only think was his house.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside. I was right behind him and when I caught the first glance of the inside of his house it was beautiful. He had the lights dimmed, rose petals spread everywhere around the table and dinner consisted of t-bone steak, steamed vegetables and peach pie and fired ice cream for desert.

It all looked delicious. He took off my jacket and hung it on the rack and pulled out my chair. We sat through dinner and ate the delicious food I found out his mom has made. We talked about our favorite colors and what we liked to do the hours seemed to pass by to quickly. It was about 10:30 when I had to tell him we should head back to my house. I offered to clean up but Embry refused.

Once again we got into his car and made our way back to my house. Surprisingly Charlie wasn't home yet, Embry got out of the car and jogged over to my side of the car and offered his arm to me. He walked me up to the door and I fumbled around for my keys in my purse.

But when I turned around I had a new urge I wanted to kiss him, but apparently he had already beat me to that idea because I could see the longing in his eyes. Slowly he leaned forward and about half way I reached up and pressed my lips to his, I slowly slid my hands up his well defined chest and wrapped my arms around his strong neck.

He attentively brushed his tongue against my bottom lip and my gasp gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth.

Pretty soon we were lapping at each other hungrily. Until we had to beak away to breathe, while I was gasping he gently kissed the edge of my lips. Our lips met once, twice, three times more before he told me goodbye and got into his car.

We had agreed to see other tomorrow as well. I walked very slowly into the door afraid my recent head rush would betray my footwork.

Once inside I leaned against the door and slid to the floor like a hopeless school girl after her first kiss. I don't think ill ever get used to his lips, warm and musky. And his muscles oh my god where do I start. I can honestly say I can not wait till tomorrow.

* * *

**so how did you like it?, was it good. hope you liked it guys. im gonna try to get a new chapter out by thursday maybe late friday. i promise though there will be one out later this week. **

**R&R guys pwease? lolz**

**Brandee OuT!**


	6. Honor's

**sorry it took so long my internet wasnt working and i was so pissed off lol. i wanted to thank all the people that have been reviewing and i wanted to thank even more the people that have added me to there story alert list. there will be some surprises in here and some unexpected events and if you dont like it than dont read i know its seems like its happening to soon but i wanted to get it out of the way. **

**so if you like it than great! im glad but if not im sorry i didnt make it up to your expectations.**

**R&R pwease!**

**Brandee OuT**

After I had slipped into bed, Charlie walked in the door around eleven. Some where around eleven thirty dropped and the next time they opened I was looking directly into the sun.

"ahhhh!" I groaned as I quickly turned around in attempt to escape the sun. but that didn't help because ein the process of that I had managed to roll right off a queen sized bed.

"ooofff" I huffed as I landed on the floor with a less than graceful ending. I stopped to listen, I was sure that would have woken up Charlie, but he snores like a bear during hibernation.

I looked at the clock and was shocked to see it read 12:00. I had slept was to long I didn't even make Charlie breakfast. I hurried up and ran through the arch of my bedroom door and slowed to a stop near Charlie's room.

I wanted to make sure he was still home, and sure enough just outside the door it sounded like they were building a construction site in there. I gave a breathless laugh and turned around to head down the stairs. But when I heard a knock at the door it sent my laughter to a halt.

I started to panic I wasn't dressed and my hair was a mess whoever was at the door would think I was a slob. I raced down the stairs and bolted towards the door after I had straightened my boy shorts, and camisole the best I could while running my fingers through my wild hair.

I yanked the door open to see Embry with a big smile on his face until he saw what I was wearing. I think his jaw must have dropped to the floor.

The blush on my face crept up my neck and flooded my cheeks from the sudden exposure. And to add to the list it was a little chilly outside and my camisole was paper thin white. I could feel my nipples harden was from the chill, and judging from the look on his face he could see it as well.

By the time he came to I was to embarrassed to move. He grabbed my hand and brought us over to the couch.

"I'm so sorry, I had just woken up and you took me by surprise!" I tried to get it all out quickly and ended up stumbling on my words. I could see a small smile lingering at the corner of his lips. Oh those lips, I wonder what else he could do with those li…..

"Bella!" again my cheeks were flushed with blush just thinking about him that way. I looked up to see him smirking at me

"hmm?" I asked a little breathlessly. I could see lust in his eyes, pure love and lust it made my heart melt.

"I came to talk to you about our date tonight" and apparently he hadn't gotten rid of all the lust because his voice cam out rough and husky, I could feel the heat start to dampen my panties at the sound of it. It was torture how much he could make me want him just by talking about something as simple as a date.

"what about it?" I looked at him with curiosity. What did he have planned this time?

"I want you to meet my mom. And Charlie too. I just think that since we imprinted I'm going to be here for a while. So there's no reason to wait" he talked so fast I could barely even understand him.

"what!" I whispered with force. Charlie meeting Embry's mom on the second date! I know she would know about imprinting but Charlie wouldn't understand. He would go right to thinking the worst and suspect I was pregnant!

His face showed pure hurt and instantly I felt like I wanted to throw myself under a bus for hurting him.

"aw baby, you know I would love to meet your mom, but think about what Charlie would think. Its only our second date. Although it feels like its been years, and we love each other Charlie doesn't know how string our bond is, he wouldn't understand. You know I love you right?"

I decided to play my own card of puppy dog eyes, and apparently he fell for it. He sighed.

" yes, I know, but I already told my mom she was going to meet you and Charlie. She's so excited to meet you guys" he looked at me with loving eyes.

"she wants to meet the most beautiful woman I keep telling her about" he whispered against my lips.

It was most definitely not fair. I leaned forward the rest of the way pressed my lips firmly to his. I wasn't expecting what happened next. He groaned started to gently nudge me back so I was laying on the couch.

I gasped and he kissed me with passion and heat. It was the most romantic and intimate thing I had ever experienced in my life. He was now laying gently on top of me carefully supporting himself, so I felt none of his weight.

This time I moaned and slid my toes gently up his calf, to his thigh until my leg was hitched around his hip. We were so into each other that I didn't hear Charlie walking down the stairs and into the living room.

"Isabella swan what the HELL are you doing?!" I broke away to see my father standing there in a wife beater and sleep pants. Most girls would find that disgusting but my dad being a police officer was well fit. He looked more like one of my friends than my dad.

I quickly pushed Embry off of me. The end result of that was him landing on the floor I stared wide eyed at my dad waiting for a lecture of how irresponsible I was just acting but it never came. I looked up to find Embry standing next to my dad talking about how that would never happen again in his house and how he just got out of control. My dad bought it and turned to me.

"I don't wanna see that again Bella. Do you know how awkward that is walking in on your daughter? You're an adult now I cant stop you from doing anything just don't do it in my house okay?" I agreed with him and sat down with Embry on the couch fully embarrassed that my dad just caught me with my tongue down my boyfriends throat.

"so chief swan, my mom want to know if you would like to join us at that new fancy restaurant in port Angeles?, she is anxious to meet you and Bella." you could tell when Embry was nervous because his voice shook every time. I looked at my dad with hopeful eyes.

"that would be wonderful Embry thank you" we both looked at each other in shock. I could not believe Charlie didn't put up a fight. But then it hit me, I didn't have anything fancy to wear I didn't have good make-up to wear. I needed to get my hair done get make-up all before seven and it was already 1:00. I jumped up in panic. They both looked at me with weird faces. I turned to Embry.

"I have to call one of my friends and go shopping I don't have anything to wear I have to get stuff done!" I said in a panic. He started to chuckle but then stopped when he saw the murderous expression on my face.

"okay I have to go home and tell my mom, and get dressed we'll pick you guys up at 7:00 o'clock okay?"

"yeah that'll be good" I looked back to see my dad was in the kitchen. Phew I thought as I reached up for the second time today to kiss those beautiful lips of his. Our lips met briefly as I kissed his bottom lip and pulled away, I smiled.

" I love you, ill see you later okay?" I asked as I looked up into those caramel pools he calls eyes. He smiled and put his arms around my waist.

"I cant wait" he leaned forward as if to kiss me on more time but…..

" ahem" we both looked up and saw my dad

"sorry dad" I looked back at Embry and walked him to the door.

"ill see you tonight" I said as I let go of his hands. He looked and smiled.

"yep, I love you!" he yelled as he pulled away in his old beat-up red ford truck. I laughed at that he had a red truck to that he was just as much attached to as I was my truck. I turned around to find my dad standing right behind me with arms crossed and his eyebrows raised. I shrank back a little like a guilty child. After a second Charlie's frown turned into a smirk, then a small smile.

"so ah, when are we meeting Ms. Call?" I told him seven and then proceeded to call the only friend who probably still cared.

"Hello?" she answered the phone in a quite voice but that was to be expected. She was very soft spoken.

"Hi Angela, it's Bella" I heard a squeal on the other end of the line followed by a loud crash.

"ANGELA! Are you okay, what happened." you could hear her giggling some where in the house.

"oh ah, sorry I just um got a little to excited!" I had to laugh I just couldn't hold it in.

"so Bella, what are you calling for?" I sucked in a breath jeez where do I start about the whole I got a boyfriend thing and I don't have anything to wear. Honestly it made me sound a little like Lauren and that is something I never wanted to sound like.

"well um, I went to a friends party after graduation. And when I got there I met the most amazing guy and I know its hard to believe but I've already fallen in love with him. So tonight were going on our second date and I don't have anything nice to wear to meet his mother!!"

I ended with a big dramatic sigh. Once I heard her giggling and squealing on the other end I had to laugh but then frown because she reminded so much of Alice. I wondered if Alice would ever come back or even Emmett I miss him so much. Angela calling my name sent me out of my little trip down memory lane.

"Bella?"

"yeah Ange I'm here, sorry I just spaced out a little" I could only apologize because I wanted to get shopping.

"okay so when do you want me to come over?" I looked at the clock and it read 1:30

"you can come over now we don't have that much time, he's picking me up at seven" I heard the jingle of car keys in the back round.

"okie doke, ill be over in about 2 minutes I live a lot closer to you than I thought" I heard her giggle

"okay, ill see ya in a little while, thanks again Angela!"

"your welcome bye!" I hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen to put it back on the receiver.

When I noticed I was still in my pajamas! I ran up the stairs to my room and dug through my closet I found a pair of old ripped jeans that looked very nice on me I might add. And my favorite concert shirt from the weird al concert I had went to last summer.

I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and slipped on my skateboard shoes. By the time I was done I heard a car door slam and footsteps up the sidewalk.

I hurried up and ran down the stairs very carefully and I stress the word carefully so I wouldn't fall flat on my face. I heard three quick raps on the door. I jogged over to the hooks where I keep my keys and went over to open the door.

I opened it and found Angela standing there smiles and all. I smiled and gave her a hug. We made it out to my truck and headed in the direction of Port Angeles.

"So Angela what have you and Ben been doing since school let out?" she looked like she was gonna burst with happiness at the sound of bens name.

"well things have been so good, I met his parents, he's met mine and things have just been.. they've just been so great." she looked so caught up in memories she was having trouble forming coherent sentences.

I was happy for them they made such a great couple. We were rounding the corner to enter port Angeles when Angela started with the questions.

"so… who's your new boyfriend. Is he cute?" I laughed, if she only knew.

"yes he's gorgeous, and he's so sweet. And oh my god he's so strong and handsome. I love him so much and I've only known him for like three days, and I feel like we've been together for years." Angela smiled.

"you sound just like me when I first met Ben. It was our third date and I knew he was the one for me. No doubt about it" I smiled and we talked for a little while longer until Angela gasped.

"what?!" I asked in panic. She really has to stop scaring me like that.

"look!, there it is, it's the new dress and salon boutique every one has been talking about. Oh Bella, we could get everything we need in here! Its perfect!" I couldn't agree more just one stop sounded like heaven, much easier than having to run all across Washington.

I pulled into the parking lot, Angela and I walked into the boutique. It was so beautiful crystal ceilings, glass windows everywhere. Designer clothes and shoes and accessories as far as the eye could see. I looked to my right and saw the doorway that led into the salon.

The salon was just as beautiful fair colored make-ups and combs and brushed and beautiful hair styles. I could tell this wasn't the last time I would be here. It was funny how it almost looked like Alice's closet, to tell you the truth. We both looked at each other and squealed. We headed over to the dresses rack when a man in way to tight pants came over.

"hello ladies my name is marc, would you like any help finding anything?" I could tell just from his voice he belonged in a place like this. Not that there's anything wrong with homosexual people but you could tell from his voice.

"uh yea, you see my boyfriends taking me out tonight and he said it was going to be fancy and I really don't have anything suitable to wear." I explained his face lit up.

" splendid, lets go over and see what we've got shall we?" he sauntered over to the racks and started pursing his lips looking for the perfect color and style.

"well you have very fare skin, so I would go with a midnight blue color. And with your shoulders you should definitely show those off honey, we should have a strapless for you somewhere with that color."

I looked at Angela who had a serious expression on her face and just kept nodding at every words marc was saying. He walked over to the section with the strapless section of dresses and pulled one out.

"perfect!" he said as he appraised the dress. I looked at the dress in his hand for the first time, it was perfect. It was a midnight blue color, it was strapless of course, it looked like it was tied in the middle of the bust and it simply flowed down to the floor. It was simply but beautiful none the less.

Marc handed me the dress and I thanked him graciously for the help. He just blushed and smiled. After paying for the dress which by the way cost me 80.00.

We walked over and bought a pair of dark blue wedged heels, it was more comfortable and more safe, I didn't see a down side. After that we headed toward the salon section. We were greeted with a cute little oriental girl that escorted us to the right table for the nails.

I thanked the little girl and sat down at the table. Apparently the women that was doing my nails was her mother. She talked to me about my date and my boyfriend. She wished me luck after doing my nails and I thanked her.

When I was done my nails were not to long, only a little longer than average. They were a light blue with dark blue swirls on the acrylic. They seemed to fit the mood of the dress. Angela said my nails looked great.

After they were dry we walked through the archway to the hair salon. A pretty brunette who looked to be in her late thirties called my name and sat me down in the chair. Then she put a drape over my shoulders to prevent things from staining my shirt.

"so hon. What do you want your hair to look like?" I really had no idea I wasn't good with fashion and appearance.

"well tonight my boyfriend told me to dress nice because he was taking me out to a fancy restaurant. I really don't know what I should do" she took a minute to think.

"okay what does your dress look like?" she looked at the beg in Angela's hands. Angela took it out of the bag and shower it to her. She thought a minute and then came back over to me.

"I have just the thing. She took the curling iron that was already plugged in and started curling my hair into loose curls. That took about fifteen minutes and after that she fingered my hair and pulled the strands this way and that way.

I then she took some pins and started pinning up my hair until it was in a bun. She pulled some curls out and placed two strands of hair right on each side of my face. And turned me around to face the mirror. It looked so good, it was so pretty. After I paid and thanked the women, we headed out to the parking lot.

Angela dove because of my nails, after a handful of protests she finally won. When I looked at the clock it said 5:30. I started to panic!

"Angela its five thirty it takes a half and hour to get home. She looked at the clock

"it's okay Bella we'll get home around 6:00 and then well put on your dress and put just a little make-up on you. Your gonna look great trust me" I smiled and stepped out of the car when we arrived at my house. Angela and I walked to the door but before I could grab my keys the door opened and revealed Charlie.

I smiled at him and looked at what he was wearing, he had on a crisp black tux with a bleach white under shirt. He cleaned up nice. He looked at my hair and nails and smiled.

"you look beautiful bells" I smiled and a tear slid down my cheek

"thanks dad, wait till you see the dress" I smiled and walked through the doorway with Angela hot on my heels. We walked into the kitchen and just then I remember Charlie didn't know Angela.

"oh!, dad this Angela, Angela this is my father Charlie swan the chief of police." Angela looked at Charlie and smiled, she walked over to him and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you chief swan, you look nice by the way" Charlie blushed at the comment. It was obvious I got most of my qualities from Charlie including clumsiness.

"thank you Angela, it's a pleasure to meet you." he smiled and let go of her hand.

"hey, Bella I'm going to watch some of the game while your getting ready." I told him it was okay and me and Angela headed up to my room. Angela stepped into my room and smiled.

"I like your room, it's very homey" I laughed and walked over to my dresser and took out my eyeliner, and but just a thin line on. I took my light brown eye shadow and applied it lightly. After the basics I added a bit of clear lip gloss and rubbed my lips together.

I turned around to see Angela holding up my dress and taking my shoes out of the box. I walked over to her taking the silk like dress in my hands and walked into the bathroom. I unzipped the small zipper located at the very top in the back of the dress and slipped it over my head. The coolness of

the fabric felt good sliding down my over heated skin. After the dress was all situated and in place I walked out of the bathroom. I turned to Angela and she smiled.

"you look beautiful Bella, really" she said as I sat down on the edge of the bed and she bent down and slipped my wedges on for me and buckled them up. She stood back up and helped me stand. I wobbled for a bit, but after taking a test walk I was fine.

I looked at the clock and it said 6:45. Angela gave me a hug after I thanked her and headed back home. I told her I'd call her tomorrow and tell her about how it went. I headed down the stairs after the door shut and walked toward the living room.

I saw Charlie sitting there in his tux watching the TV. Hearing my footsteps he looked up and his eyes widened. He jumped up faster than I ever saw him get up and walked over to me.

"you look beautiful Bella. Embry's going to love it" he looked like he knew something. He sighed.

"look Bella, I just want to tell you that whatever anyone says tonight or asks you tonight you'll always be my little girl. Even if it seems to soon." I had tears in my eyes now. What was he talking about?

"I know dad" I hugged him but he pulled away when the door bell rang. I walked over and opened the door with Charlie hot on my heels. I opened it and a beautiful tan women that looked to be in her late forties stood next to Embry. When he saw me his eyes widened and the woman I suppose was his mother smiled.

"hello, my name is Elizabeth Call. It's so nice to meet you Bella. My son is crazy about you he cant stop talking about you." she took my hand and held it while she spoke, and shook it when she was done.

"it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Call, I'm sorry I don't know much about you. Embry sprung this information on me this afternoon and hasn't even told me anything about you." we both looked over at Embry and glared. Embry swallowed hard and looked over at Charlie who just busted out laughing.

"aw son, they've only just met and they're teaming together against you that's bad." my dad laughed at the situation. And mentioned we should get going if we wanted to make the reservation for seven thirty. We piled up in the car and made our way to the restaurant.

About a half an hour later we pulled up to the building and parked up close. Once inside the building and being sat at the more than fancy able Embry turned his head and looked at me he leaned down and kissed my lips.

"I missed you this afternoon" he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you two, I didn't think you were going to spend this much money. Is this all very necessary?" I asked with disapproval. He looked down and smiled.

"yes it is you'll find out why later, but for now just enjoy the meal, okay" he kissed me again and turned back to his menu. I smiled and looked at the prices. My smile turned to a frown when I saw it cost almost thirty fucking dollars for a meal. I looked back at Embry and pointed to the prices

"you've got to be kidding me!" I spoke low enough for only him to hear but, forcefully enough for him to know he was definitely not getting away with this. He sighed and sat back and took my hand.

"mom, Charlie we'll be right back" he said as he led me to a little corner in the back of the restaurant.

"Bella, I took you out here tonight to have a good time and so you and my mom could meet. Please don't worry about the prices I already assured you the prices were something I was not worried about. Lets enjoy this night together alright" I sighed, I knew he was right I just didn't like the fact of him spending all this money.

I don't want his money, I just want him. I looked up into his eyes and saw true honesty and nervousness for some odd reason. I let it go and didn't ask, I leaned up and pecked his lips before walking back over to the table. Where Elizabeth and Charlie seemed to be getting along fine. The waitress spotted us and sauntered over and what do you looked directly at Embry.

"can I get you anything" she seemed to be stressing on the word anything and my grip on his arm instantly got tighter. No way this bimbo was trying to pull a fast one, Embry wouldn't fall for that.

"yes mom what would you like?" the waitresses eyes got wider when she realized she just asked this woman's son to basically have sex. Elizabeth glared at the girl.

"yes, I'd like the classic steak and shrimp. Well done and oh don't forget extra onions for me please." Elizabeth smiled lightly but you could see it didn't reach her eyes. And Charlie laughed but covered it up with a cough.

"anything else?" I looked at Charlie.

"oh, yes I'd like the stuffed mushroom pasta. Please" this ho just kept on flirting she looked at Charlie and dropped her pen.

"oops sorry let me get that" she bent over showing my dad remind you a full show of her fake looking cleavage. Acting like I faked it I spilled my water making it go all down her back and soaking her way to short waiters suit. She gasped and turned around to glare at me while everybody at the table laughed.

"I am so sorry, I just dropped my glass you know" I pretended to laugh nervously while she glared.

"oh no big deal ill just get this cleaned up later. Now what would you like" I told her what I wanted and Embry went next pretty soon she was out of our hair. We had a good laugh about the girl until our food came.

She set the food down in the right places to my surprise and I instantly took a bite of my pasta, I didn't know how hungry I was until I took the first bite. About halfway through the meal Embry turned to me and so did his mom and Charlie. I set down my fork and napkin and looked right back I instantly felt uncomfortable.

"what's going on?" I asked in a panicked voice. Elizabeth smiled and looked at Embry who's face was bright red. Or what red you could see under his reddish tan skin.

"Bella?" he asked with hesitation.

"yes?" I said eagerly I wanted to know what was going on. He slid out his chair and stood in front of me. Oh no he wasn't doing this now was he I've only know him for like four days. But you do love him right my inner monologue was starting to show itself I shook it out and looked back to Embry. He kneeled down yep this was happening.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart even though its only been a few days I really couldn't stand a day without you in the future. You've completely lit up my world in the past couple of days. And I know it seems way to soon but I think we can make it work.

Please say you'll do me the honor of becoming my bride. Bella, will you marry me?" I was frozen, shocked I looked over at Charlie who's face was calm. Wait a minute thinking back to Charlie said earlier

_"look Bella, I just want to tell you that whatever anyone says tonight or asks you tonight you'll always be my little girl. Even if it seems to soon."_ I had stray tears leaking out of the sides of my eyes now. I needed to say something anything so I said the only thing I wanted to say, I listened to my heart for once and not my head.

"yes" I whispered so lightly I think he barely even heard it but I nodded my head so he understood

He smiled and slipped the ring on my finger. I pulled him up and kissed him with all the hurt and love and fury anyone had ever caused me because this right here is where I belonged in his arms. Right now. Once we pulled away there was clapping and I looked around to see people looking and clapping.

I blushed and sat back down I looked over at Embry he seemed to be dumb struck like I hadn't just said yes. He grabbed my left hand with the ring on it, kissed it and smiled. After the meal we headed back home and said our goodbyes to one another.

Charlie decided though it was late he was going to drive to the station and check it out, see if everything was okay. I agreed and took a shower, brushed my teeth. I put on my pajamas from the night before and hoped into bed, but not before grabbing a good book.

I settled down under the warm covers and took a moment to look at my new ring that just happened to catch my eye while turning a page.

It still hadn't sunk in that I wasn't just Bella anymore, I was Bella the girl that had fallen in love with a vampire and Bella that had gotten her heart broken by two mythical creatures that were told to be fake.

And now I was Bella that had gotten imprinted on by a werewolf and was now engaged to be married. My life had changed so fast in a matter of three days its was crazy! I put my hand back down on the book and reached for another page but…..

"wow that's quite a rock" I looked over at the sound of that velvety voice I had longed to hear for almost two years now.__

****

**Who's voice was it!? haha**

**i really hope you liked it guys! i worked on it for a while i was kinda stuck i'd also like to get some ideas from you guys about what you want to happen later in the story.**

i know that him asking her to marry him, but i wanted them to have a title not just bella and Embry i want them to be fiance bella and Embry. anyway hope you liked it see ya!

**thanx again guys! Review make me smile (help me smile im sick)**

**Brandee OuT**


	7. Authors Note: new chapter soon,im sorry!

**hey you guys i know its been atleast a week since my last chapter, and im so very sorry.**

**i was very sick last week and was in bed with the flew so once i was well enough to back to all of my classes, the teachers were brutal in giving me homwork. i've done so much homework i've got it coming out of my ass. and i still have more to do i dont know how long the next chapter will be due to my school work, but i promise to get one out tonight or early afternoon tomorrow. so dont give up on me guys! i prmise i love writing if i didnt have all this work to do i wouldve given you a chapter a long long time ago. **

**oh and thankyou so much for all the story alerts and all the favorite story thingys people are adding me to and all hte reviews are heaven, for a person who likes to write. i know it might sound cheesy but we like to know what out readers think.**

**so much love, thankyou so much! and i will give you the next chapter soon!**

**LUV YOU GUYS!**

****

Brandee OuT!


	8. Old friends And unpleasent phone calls

**sorry, this took so long. my computer want wokring then i got sick. and then i had to go back to my classes so here you go its not as long as the last and its not edited or anything so if its a little horrible then im sorry. i hope you like it though!**

**oh, and i dont own any of these characters, just the plot. i dont think i dis owned any of these characters in the previous chapters. **

**I really hope you like it! thanks guys!**

* * *

I was to shocked to move, I stared wide eyed at the rocking chair in the corner of my room and chocked on my water I had been drinking.

"ALICE!" I yelled at her with all my might knowing Charlie wasn't home to hear me. With that she pounced and nearly squeezed the life out of me. I heard a melodic laugh come from the corner and looked over to see Esme chuckling in the corner.

I immediately ran into her arms like I was a small child reunited with her long lost mother. I threw my arms around her and sobbed into her chest. She rocked me back and forth shushing me and telling me it was okay. After my sobs started to die down I got up from her cold, but comforting embrace. But I didn't have time to calm down in time for Alice's interrogation.

"so, Bella your getting married huh?" I felt the heat pool to my face and color my cheeks.

"yeah" wow what a witty response. I thought as I threw myself down into the warm covers of my full size bed. I snuggled up in the warmth, and they laughed.

"that's our sue to leave." Esme said as her and Alice started walking for the door. I panicked I felt the hole ripping open again.

"NO!, please don't go" I pleaded, my voice cracking with hurt. Alice smiled big and white. While Esme had a worried look on her face.

"Alice, I don't know if we should stay I mean Carlisle doesn't know where I'm at, nor does jasper know where you ran off to." Alice pouted and flipped open a tiny silver cell phone that looked like it could easily crumble to pieces in her hand. And dialed up a number.

"Hi jazzy." she sighed into the phone. that's the thing with Alice and jasper, you could tell how much they loved each other. It was simply in the looks they gave each other, it was longing in their eyes when they gazed at each other when they thought no one else was looking. I came out of my thoughts to the sound of a cell phone clicking shut.

"well, its all settled. We can stay here for the next two days but the Carlisle wants to have you back" Alice giggled the last part and I'm sure if Esme could blush she would be. I giggled and flipped over in the covers, for the first time in my life I actually felt like a teenager I had my friend back and my almost mother back. It was nice to have a mother figure in my life that actually acted like one and treated me with kindness and patience.

After long talks about the wedding and Alice insisting she plan it, I had to assure her I had to talk with Embry about it first. She pouted but excepted and some where into the night I collapsed into he warm covers and let sleep take me.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs which was odd because Charlie could not cook to save his life. I stumbled down the stairs awkwardly and literally tripped into the kitchen, luckily there was two stone cold arms that broke my fall. I looked up blood coloring my cheeks as I realized who my savior was.

"thank you Esme." I mumbled knowing she heard me. She laugh was like bells and chimes in the summer breeze, so beautiful but calm at the same time. After I awkwardly untangled myself from Esme's grasp I saw Alice standing at the stove flipping some eggs. my stomach grumbled at the site and Alice giggled. I heard some bed springs groan as Charlie woke up for the day. I heard the shower turn on and the door close.

I sighed and turned back to the table sitting down in front of the plane white dish. After about five seconds Alice appeared out of nowhere with some eggs and beacon on a plate. I smiled and thanked her. Charlie came stumbling down the stairs around the time I had finished my breakfast.

I figured Charlie had got to know Alice and Esme after I had fallen asleep so I didn't say anything. He sat down after saying good morning Alice placed a plate in front of him and he polished it off greedily.

"so, bells I have to go to work today but ill be back before ten tonight." today was getting really awkward and silly, I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. Charlie left without another word and after saying goodbye to Alice and Esme for the day I went to Embry's house. I pulled up to the little red brick house and hopped out of the truck very, very carefully. I hadn't even made it half way down the sidewalk when Embry bounded out of the house his tall frame towering over me as he swept me up in a big bear… I mean wolf hug.

"hey Bella, I missed you so much." he said, love oozing out of his lips. It made me want to cry at how much he cared for me.

"I missed you too. I had to come over and see you, it was almost painful not being with you." I told him the utter and complete truth it was almost physically painful to be away from him. Every moment I was away it hurt more.

"Well it was painful for me to be away from you, but I'm fine now that I have my beautiful fiancé in my arms." fiancé the word scared me half to death but coming from his lips made it a little better. I always thought me and Edward were destined to be together, I guess in a way we are. I mean if I never would have met Embry then I would have waited for Edward, maybe he would've come back. Maybe he would've never cam back you never know.

I just thank god I did meet Embry and he came just at the right time to. Right after Edward had broken my heart, followed by Jacob leading me on. Embry came out of he shadows and swept me off my feet. I know it sounds corny but in all reality he did I mean he did sweep me off my feet if he didn't I would've fallen that day in the forest.

I giggled at the memory. Pulling myself back into reality Embry still had a hold of me and I wiggled out of his grasp now that I realized Ms. Call was watching. I blushed and pulled away. Embry looked back and laughed at my reaction.

Although she knew we engaged I still didn't like the idea of public affection, I felt that was something for only Embry and I to witness. Although my dad had caught an eyeful of our affection. Embry took my hand and led me into the house.

Once inside I was familiarized with the smell of faint cinnamon and a musky smell of bark and grass. It was a very pleasant smell. It was homey I felt like I was back home in Arizona with my mom. Our house had smelled faintly the same.

"you want to go up to my room or something" I nodded my head and followed him up the stairs. I honestly could say I was curious of what his room would look like. I really didn't have anything painted in my mind of how it would look.

He was a very surprising person, never know what he's going to do next. We made it to the very end of the hallway and turned to the door on the left he opened the door and the scent hit me like an 18 wheeler speeding on the highway.

It was the most exquisite smell I had ever smelled in my life, it was a mixture of pine and musky woods, and something else that I couldn't even tell you if I tried it was like that was his smell and no one else's.

"well, here it is." he said awkwardly like he was nervous I wasn't going to like his room. He had nothing to worry about my room was a disaster. No ones room could be as bad as mine. I stepped around his huge build and was met with a queen size bed, which was good for his size a twin would never work.

There was a desk in the corner with papers scattered all over it, and a black guitar leaning up against the corner of the desk. There was a computer and a TV. And the walls were painted a midnight blue I loved it, it was so him. It fit him just right simple but so complex at the same time.

"I love it Embry, your room is so nice. I love the paint to." his eyes lit up and his plump lips curled up over his brilliant white teeth into the biggest smile. He was smiling so big it looked like it hurt. He grabbed my hand suddenly and pulled me over to the bed and laid down with me curled up in his arms.

He was so warm we didn't even need covers. Somewhere in between snuggling with Embry and closing my eyes I fell asleep and woke up still in his arms but it was dark.

I shot up breaking his grasp and looked to the clock it was ten o'clock at night! I shook Embry and he woke up with a start, he looked around startled for a moment then his eyes landed on me and he smiled, his eyes glistening with happiness. I almost wanted to bury myself back into his arms and glorious muscles, but I had to get home before Charlie had a coronary.

"hey" I said groggily "I have to get home its ten o'clock and Charlie will be home any minute if he's not already." his smiled quickly faded when I mentioned I had to go home. It was cute how he pouted like that, I almost gave in.

"okay" his tone was very reluctant. He pulled me into his arms and slowly walked down the stairs like he was trying to savor the moment. Once we were outside he made a left turn in the yard to his drive way to his truck. I stopped him.

"I'm driving my truck home" I said in a final tone. He shook his head.

"no your not, your not going to drive all the way home this late at night. And I don't want to leave you just yet. Ill pick you up tomorrow and then you can get your car when you leave. If I ever let you leave." he said as he dragged his warm nose down my jaw.

It sent my body a blaze. I giggled and he slid me into the passenger side of the car. He quickly walked around the front of the car, after making sure I was buckled. We rode home in comfortable silence, holding one another's hand and once in a while gazing into each others eyes for just a moment.

But it was enough to feel the love emanating from us. We finally pulled into my drive way around ten thirty. I looked and didn't see Charlie's cruiser. I cocked my head to the side.

"where's your dad?" Embry asked with a confused tone. I looked back at him with the same expression, yes where was Charlie?

"uh, I don't know maybe he got held up at work." I looked over at Embry and he smiled. I smiled back he ducked out of the truck and came to my side, opening the door for me. He held out his hand and I took it almost immediately.

He kissed it before helping me out of the truck causing me to giggle at his attempts to be charming, it was working. We walked up my sidewalk and after unlocking the door I turned back to him.

"even though I fell asleep, I loved being with you. Oh I almost forgot I wanted to ask you a question. When do you want to get married?" he smiled and leaned down to peck me on the lips.

"as soon as possible." I could tell from his tone that he was serious. I smiled and deepened the kiss. Sliding my tongue along his bottom lip. He granted it and our tongues caressed each other. Embry groaned and slipped his arms around my lower back. I broke away and smiled.

"something for you to look forward to tomorrow." I said breathlessly. He smiled and pouted . I giggled and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you" I whispered against his lips.

"I love you to, a lot." I smiled and let go of his hands. He turned back to his truck and slid in behind the wheel. I closed the door and hung my keys up. Embry had just pulled out of the drive way when the phone rang. I walked up to the receiver and picked it up.

"hello, swan residence. May I ask who's calling?" there was a pause on the other end of the line. Then the gruff voice of frank Charlie's buddy at the station answered.

"Bella?" I knew this wasn't good news from his tone of voice._ Was Charlie okay, did he get hurt, was he coming home?_

"Yes?" I answered shakily. He sighed.

"Honey, I'm sorry to tell you that your father was shot on the job this afternoon………. I really didn't even hear the rest of his words. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, as the phone clattered to the floor and I hit the cold linoleum floor. As I drifted into unconsciousness I heard the faint voice of frank calling my name. _Bella. Bella, Bella……….._

* * *

**how did you like it? was it good. i hope so im really tired right now and its not edited so if the grammar is horrible thats why lol. so thank alot guys! really i love all your reviews and story alerts and everything! so R&R and ill try to give you another chapter this week!**

**Brandee OuT!**


	9. AN

**Okay so here is goes, I know its been over a couple of months that I've updated my stories and I know how terrible and frustrating that is for a reader because I hate it just as much as you guys do. But, unfortunately things have been going a little downhill in my life and just recently I met a guy who has managed to brighten up my days a little and has the ability to make me smile again, thank god for him. Anyway I don't know when I'm updating, school comes first as always and I have a lot of big tests and stuff coming up and I'm buried in homework so you guys are really going to have to try to work with me here. I know its been a very long time and I'm sorry for that, plus I'm stuck on where these stories are going. But just to update you on what's going on because you guys have been waiting rather patiently I must say, I haven't gotten any threatening e-mails yet(joke). Anyways I hope to figure out where these stories are going soon and get back to writing, thank you for your time!**

**Fallen Angel (anybody ever wonder the number arrangement behind my username? 82495? Hmmm think about it 8-24-95 bingo!:)anyway its my cousins birth date I wanted to remember my username somehow and I picked that, random though)**

**Brandee XoXo**


End file.
